


【Thesewt】签售记事

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 《神奇动物在哪里》新书签售会前互相吃醋的哥和弟，短篇小甜饼，有一点车。





	【Thesewt】签售记事

　　

　　“我记得我并没有让沃姆先生给你送邀请函。”  
　　近日来声名鹊起的神奇动物学家此刻浑身僵硬地站着，像是要把自己融进丽痕书店门口张贴的广告牌里——那里面也有一个纽特，面对镜头同样僵硬，神情局促又害羞地捧着一摞《神奇动物在哪里》的书册。  
　　不请自来的首席傲罗毫无不速之客的自觉，风度翩翩地对出门迎接的沃姆点头致意，带着身旁漂亮干练的女巫径自进了门，只轻飘飘在身后抛下一句：“大型集会前的例行安全检查，小斯卡曼德先生，你应该重新学习一下《保密法》了。”  
　　一场再寻常不过的新书签售会而已，用得着魔法部最有前途的首席傲罗亲自来检查？  
　　纽特看着霍格沃茨岁月里唯一的至交好友转回头冲他俏皮地眨了眨眼，竭力扯了扯嘴角，却还是笑不出来。  
　　那对般配的背影让他默默垂下了头，直到门口的装饰花篮伸出一条翠绿的枝叶捅了捅他的肩膀，这才不情不愿地跟着走了进去。  
　　忒修斯已经在沃姆的陪同下看了一圈，平心而论，丽痕书店的布置十分精心到位，但是在经验丰富的首席傲罗眼里总还有这样那样的欠缺，偏偏他又态度平和，说的头头是道无可挑剔，连纽特也找不出反驳的理由。  
　　忒修斯总是这样，只要他想，就可以赢得任何人的敬仰爱戴，包括他的弟弟。

　　莉塔轻声和忒修斯斯商讨着加强安保的措施，纽特不愿意再待下去，匆匆丢下一句“我还有一些东西要补充”就去了自己的写字台，谁知皮克特正在那里和嗅嗅宝宝们玩，不小心打翻了墨水瓶，正好泼了纽特一身。  
　　“没事的，没事的。”纽特咕哝着安慰小家伙们，手忙脚乱地抽出魔杖想给自己施一个“清理一新”，手臂却突然被人抓住了。  
　　“我想，还是换一件比较好。”  
　　忒修斯不知何时出现在了他身后，皱着眉打量他洒了一身墨水的黑色短西装。  
　　“毕竟一会要面对大量来请求签名的人们，公共场合注重仪表是基本礼仪，不是么？”  
　　“……”  
　　纽特想说不用了，忒修斯却已经熟练地捏起皮克特放在桌上，手指抵唇对着小家伙们做了个噤声的动作。  
　　闯了祸的大家有点不好意思，担心纽特接下来的签售会，于是乖乖坐在桌上围成圈玩羽毛笔。  
纽特伸手摸了摸皮克特耷拉下来的叶子，另一只手则仍被忒修斯牢牢握着。  
　　傲罗的力道不轻不重，纽特却觉得那简直堪比束缚咒的效果，他不自在地转了转手腕试图挣脱，但忒修斯丝毫没给他机会，牢牢攥住掌中细瘦的手腕，面上彬彬有礼地转向沃姆先生：“请问有更衣室和备用的衣服吗？”  
　　“当然，就在那边。”  
　　沃姆比了个手势，精明的商人已经敏锐地认定最好不要拒绝位高权重的首席傲罗的要求，当然，出于对合作伙伴纽特的关心，他也乐意给这对看起来不那么和睦的兄弟一点时间和空间好好谈一谈。

　　被不容抗拒地拖进那间小小的更衣室时，纽特只来得及看到忒修斯锁门前给莉塔递了一个眼神，那让他的心再一次揪了起来，酸酸涩涩的疼。  
　　他本该祝福的。  
　　衷心地、快乐地为最好的朋友和自己的哥哥即将成为夫妻而祝福，世上再没有这么完美的事了。  
　　可是目光落在忒修斯修长手指上那一点银光时，一贯温柔善良的小赫奇帕奇还是忍不住冲口而出：“如果你是来请我当伴郎的，你已经看到了，我确实很忙。”  
　　那是他们前几天在酒吧不欢而散的话题。  
　　纽特说完就用力挣开了手，脱掉染了一身墨水的黑西装扔在一旁，这一刻他的心情的比这身乱七八糟的衣服还要糟糕，根本就顾不上太多的礼貌，转身想去拿自己挂在衣柜里的那件灰色大衣。  
　　忒修斯没有说话，大步上前一把将只穿着衬衫马甲的弟弟拽了回来，纽特下意识去挡，魔杖却早已被拿走了，长年抓捕黑巫师的首席傲罗身手凌厉又敏捷，没几下就轻易让他踉跄几步仰面跌在了更衣室狭窄的沙发上。  
　　男人牢牢钳制住他，压在上方居高临下地俯视。深沉的灰蓝眼眸里的神色热烈到简直像要把他点着。  
　　“Artemis，我没有要结婚。”  
　　他们的距离太近了，近到忒修斯说话时的呼吸都轻轻拂在他的脸颊上。  
　　纽特张了张嘴，想说的话卡在了嗓子眼里，他愣愣地抬头，藏在额前碎发后的绿眼睛不可思议地瞪大了，像只受惊的幼鹿。  
　　忒修斯低笑着压下来堵住他微微张开的唇，轻易叩开了牙关长驱直入，灵活的舌尖舔舐过口腔的每一个角落，用简直要把他吞下去的方式吻他。  
　　直到纽特几乎喘不过气来将他肩头的衣服揪得不成样子，忒修斯才放开了怀里的人，亲昵地啄吻着他面颊上的雀斑继续解释：“这个订婚从一开始就是纯血统家族那帮老顽固的政治联姻，我和莉塔已经商量好在典礼上一起公开解除婚约。”  
　　“为什么不早点告诉我？”  
　　“是你躲得不见人影。”忒修斯理直气壮地说：“要不是我今天上门堵人，你是不是打算躲到典礼的日子？嗯？”  
　　首席傲罗极擅谈判和审讯技巧，纽特觉得这个逻辑不对，被亲得晕晕乎乎的大脑终于抓住了问题的关键：“既然如此，你之前为什么还要邀请我当伴郎？”  
　　忒修斯在弟弟水光潋滟的唇上咬了一口：“我本来打算在酒吧时就直接告诉你的，如果不是那天收到帕西瓦尔打听你的来信的话。”  
　　“格雷夫斯先生？”纽特有些惊讶，想起离开美国前跟随傲罗从地下室救出的那位安全部长，问：“他还好吗？”  
　　话一出口就感觉到身下一凉，他的亚麻长裤被人用力扯掉了，忒修斯伸手探进去在弟弟马甲衬衫里的细窄腰线上掐了一把，已经挺立起来的下身隔着仅剩的布料充满危险地蹭了蹭他：“你确定要继续关心别人？”

　　狭窄的空间里温度迅速升高，被卷入炽热的情欲前纽特唯一的念头是离他人生的第一场签售会已经没有太多时间了，但很快忒修斯就让他忘掉了这一点。  
　　阔别许久之后忒修斯终于再次进入了他，一次次将火热硬挺的性器抽出再贯入身下这具柔韧的躯体中，无论怎样爱抚都不够似的亲吻他的耳根、锁骨、乳尖乃至每一寸皮肤，在哥哥掌下纽特只觉得仿佛全身都成了敏感点，稍一碰触就刺激得要命。  
　　更过分的是忒修斯一边干他一边还故意在他耳边似真还假抱怨：“你竟然真的相信我会跟别人结婚？Artemis我太失望了，甚至你对皮克特的了解都比对我多吧。”  
　　纽特觉得哥哥真的太狡猾太无耻了，明明不占理居然还能让自己变成心虚愧疚的那一方，他只是不肯给他和莉塔当伴郎，忒修斯介意格雷夫斯先生不说，还嫉妒起了他的神奇动物。  
　　他伸手搂住哥哥的脖子，长腿缠上对方劲瘦结实的腰，故意收紧了下身湿软黏腻的甬道，吸吮吞吃着体内肆虐的粗大阴茎，难得有些挑衅地宣称：“忒修斯，反正你得是我一个人的。”  
　　令人头皮发麻的快感从下身一路袭上大脑皮层，剧烈的刺激顿时让忒修斯挺腰加快了插干的速度，狠狠撞进柔软的只为他敞开的身体，在纽特最隐秘最敏感的那点反复捣弄。  
　　“我一直都是你的，永远都是。”  
　　纽特眼角通红，隔着薄薄的门板只能拼命咬住唇不敢发出声音，忒修斯温柔地诱哄：“叫出来，Artemis，我早就用了消音咒。”  
　　沙发在激烈的动作下发出不堪重负的粗嘎吱哑声，纽特终于被操得泄出了哭腔，呻吟着一声声喊哥哥，在淫靡的水声和肉体的撞击声中和忒修斯一起达到了情欲的巅峰。

　　高潮的余韵缓缓冲刷过身体，平静下来后纽特推了推身上的男人，不好意思地埋怨：“说什么安全检查，忒修斯，你简直是以权谋私。”  
　　“你就是我最不放心的安全漏洞。”  
　　男人轻笑着在他耳边亲了亲，从容起身，魔杖一挥恢复了西装三件套精干严谨的傲罗打扮，抬手看了看表，万分好心地提醒：“距离签售会开始还有二十分钟。”  
　　消音咒解除了，门外传来应景的敲门声：“斯卡曼德先生？您准备好了吗？”  
　　年长的那位斯卡曼德愉快地在弟弟满是暧昧红痕的躯体上扫了一圈：“Artemis，需要帮忙吗？”  
　　纽特已经手忙脚乱地爬了起来，一边整理皱巴巴的衬衫，一边用水润的绿眼睛瞪了哥哥一眼：“劳驾，把那件新大衣拿来。”  
　　谢天谢地，他们胡闹之前还记得把最后这件备用的大衣挂起来。

 

　　那天的签售进行了数个小时，纽特签名签到手腕酸疼，生性安静的他从不习惯这样热闹的场合，却还是微笑着用羽毛笔一次次写下自己的名字，再双手将书递过去，认真地说一句：“希望你喜欢他们。”  
　　来买书的队伍里有年迈的老人，有好奇的孩子，有亲密的情侣，也有结伴的朋友，甚至还有一位女巨人和她的巫师丈夫，打算买给他们未来的孩子，纽特特意问了孩子的姓名写在了扉页，郑重祝福了他们。  
　　夕阳落下的时候队伍进行到了最后，那里站着一个高大的身影，在对角巷来来往往的人群中显得格外英俊挺拔。  
　　他慢慢走上前来，优雅地行了个礼，递上一本崭新的《神奇动物在哪里》。  
　　“请为我签个名好吗？”  
　　纽特低头笑了起来，灿金色的阳光落在他的脸颊上，连细小的绒毛都看的见，暖融融得像梦里的温柔乡。  
　　他咬着羽毛笔想了想，打开书写下了一行字。  
　　——送给世上唯一的抱抱怪，我最爱的神奇动物。  
　　 纽特·斯卡曼德

 

 

　　


End file.
